guildwarsguildsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GW-Shadowphoenix
Audio extension Hi Shadowphoenix -- you asked me back in mid-June if we could enable Extension:Player for this wiki. Our tech team took some time to study it, and found it wasn't really scalable for Wikia's needs. However, we found that the better-written Extension:OggHandler has a lot of the same functionality. We have installed it here for you to experiment with. Please let me know if you have any problems with it! — Catherine (talk) 23:32, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :It is working fine! Thank you very much for installing this for us, I was actually hesitating uploading any more audio because what we were using was a bit complicated; this should make it easier for us. I also wanted to inform you that I have been a bit inactive around here lately, but I have given User:People of Antioch bcrat so that he can pick up the slack till I am able to return full time. So if you have news like this in the future, please make sure that you also contact User:People of Antioch as well as myself. Thank you! --''Shadowphoenix'' 21:14, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Category tree Wyn posted this up somewhere else, and I thought it would be a good idea to have here since we're starting out and can sort better with this. I don't know who to ask, but I guess you would. Have at it. --People of Antioch 05:41, 16 August 2008 (UTC) :Note, it might just be that little plus symbol that displays subcategories. If so, never mind. See the GWWT:TECH for details. --People of Antioch 17:55, 17 August 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I can go put in a request. For future reference, you can ask about extensions at community@wikia.com; but I prefer to ask about them in IRC because you get a quicker response that way. I will request it within the next couple of days, but be aware it can take weeks or months at times to get an extension installed here. --''Shadowphoenix'' 14:36, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Alliance of the Northern Luxons You moved it and then deleted the moved page. You deleted the wrong page :P --Balistic Pve (T/ / ) 00:34, 21 October 2008 (UTC) :O.o --''Shadowphoenix'' 15:26, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Hey We need to get image policy going. I'm not sure what to do with people uploading multiple images, but not with their guild's name attached to the front - as seen in The Starvin Chillin on Lincoln Drive. We need to start things going here. --People of Antioch 07:14, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :We do, but policies are hard to implement when no one comments on them. We need to brainstorm ideas about how to attract more users... --''Shadowphoenix'' 13:09, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Well, how about advertising on the forums of GW Guru? --People of Antioch 20:25, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::I tried that, but they won't allow me to put up a forum post about it.... --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:15, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Who is "they" and why not? --People of Antioch 01:24, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::::The Guild Wars Guru Mods, they say it qualifys had advertising and they won't allow it. I could get Wyn to see if she can persuade them (since she is one of the mods) but it is doubtful. --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:26, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Huh. Okay. --People of Antioch 00:53, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Bot You might wanna go to this page and have it put on the list. — 23:54, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Will soon. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 17:01, 16 March 2009 (UTC) I love you. --People of Antioch 01:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :hehe --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 14:04, 2 April 2009 (UTC)